


For the Books

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Changing History, Fem!Kouen, Female Empowerment, Gen, Genderbending, History, Winners write history, don't believe everything you read, embellishment, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #5 GenderbendWhen the crowned successor writes her own biography and what happens to it~
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	For the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Because a few weeks ago the thought of a Fem!Kouen crossed my mind and the sheer female empowerment she exuded was *-*

_ She was a Queen any oppressed woman could look to for hope. Koenna led armies that liberated the poor in spirit. She brought peace, unifying the war-torn lands throughout the east. Her intellect and commanding presence strengthened the Kou Empire. _

The historian looked over the account suggested to be recorded for future tales. He shook his head. “This won’t do. No one will take Kou seriously reading a history like this. A little editing is in order…”

_ He was a man any woman would consider herself lucky to be with. Prince Kouen conquered many lands, compelling the opposition into submission... _


End file.
